


The Arrival

by magicianlogician12



Series: Riders of the Maelstrom [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianlogician12/pseuds/magicianlogician12
Summary: From the sands of Korriban arrives a new asset to the Fifth Fleet. Grand Moff Kilran acquires a new perspective on what that means for the future.





	The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! For those who follow me on tumblr, you'll already be aware of the whole situation behind this fic series, but for those who don't, here's the deal:
> 
> the main protagonist of this series, Aleri Shayn, is a Sith lord who doesn't follow any of the canon in-game storylines. her backstory is something that will come to light later, but i didn't want anyone to go in with any expectation that she is a canon Sith inquisitor, because she couldn't be further from that.
> 
> this is only the first in a long series of fics, which is still in progress, but i hope to post the rest of them on here as well once i have the time to finish them.

In his time with the Imperial Navy, Rycus Kilran had learned that one didn’t ignore orders from Dark Council members. Even if he felt they were being given in error.

He could almost hear the death knell as the  _Emperor’s Glory_  emerged from hyperspace, a short distance from where the orange-red orb of Korriban floated in the inky void, pinpricked with white stars in the distance. The death knell of his autonomy, his trust, the freedom he’d been granted to harass the enemy’s borders, and slowly provoke them to full-on war.

The summons was still pulled up on his personal datapad, and he checked it again as he felt the ship’s deck elevation change, shifting its course for the Korriban orbital station. It was marked with Darth Decimus’ seal, and the subject contained the word ‘urgent’ in the first few words–a sure sign that change was coming.

Most of the time, Kilran embraced that possibility. Change came with new opportunities for the Empire to grow, to conquer. But today, he knew he would be losing his command to a lord of the Sith, as the Dark Lords slowly clenched their grip on Imperial military operations. It would become a stranglehold soon enough.

“Sir,” Captain Inessa Tiamus, who officially commanded the vessel under his personal recommendation, got his attention, “we’re receiving updated orders from Darth Decimus–we’re to meet him in this hangar, bringing only a small shuttle.”

“We  _are_  only transporting one extra passenger.” he remarked. “That is to be expected. Ensure it’s done.”

“Yes, sir.”

Departing the bridge for the  _Glory_ ’s main hangar, Kilran rehearsed what he might tell Darth Decimus. He could not overtly defy the Dark Lord’s orders, of course, but his word carried weight even among the Sith–surely a mere recommendation would not be punished?

He quelled his urge to speculate. Soon his situation would be made quite clear, for better or for worse.

It was not often he was called to Korriban–rarely did the Sith homeworld require his particular brand of tactical brilliance–and he had never been on the ground, since one required special clearance to land on Korriban itself, and an even higher level of clearance to enter the Sith Academy on its surface. If this had been truly vital, Kilran thought with a slight frown, he would’ve been called to its surface. Meeting in a single hangar, via a small shuttle, spoke of discretion. Darth Decimus was seeking to cover something up.

A Sith scandal? Possibly. They were commonplace enough. Rarely did Dark Lords interfere in such petty trivialities themselves, however, unless they had a personal stake in it. Considering Darth Decimus was plotting his first strike on the Core World of Corellia, he doubted that was the case.

Hangar doors opened for the shuttle and sealed behind them–as the hatch lowered, Kilran watched two figures approach: one was unmistakably Darth Decimus, the other he supposed was the new Sith come to usurp his command. He suppressed his displeasure, swiftly culling the urge to tighten his jaw.

“Await my order.” he told the Imperial pilot, who saluted crisply as they began their post-flight checks, preparing for their departure. When they left Korriban, Kilran had a new mission–whether or not his new Sith passenger would approve was anyone’s guess.

“Grand Moff,” Darth Decimus greeted, “you may stand at ease. This is an unusual situation.”

An unusual turn of phrase for a Dark Lord. Kilran linked his hands behind his back. “I await your explanation, my lord.”

Darth Decimus beckoned the second person forward–a woman, Togruta, with rich red skin and purple-and-white patterned lekku and montrals. “This is Lord Shayn.” he announced, and Lord Shayn straightened at the mention of her name. “Henceforth, she is now your bodyguard and advisor.”

Kilran’s gaze zeroed in on Lord Shayn again, this time taking in more detail–despite her lofty title, her wardrobe was decidedly functional: all black, though that wasn’t uncommon for Sith. Instead of flowing robes or heavy plate armor, however, Lord Shayn’s attire was almost all cloth–from the sleeveless tunic secured by a belt at the waist to the cloth boots braced with metal plating from the knee down, a good three-quarters of her “armor” was merely clothing. The leather vambraces and gloves on her forearms and the metal plating on her boots were the only things that could be considered true protection.

She carried a doublesaber at her hip, though, and that brought another important realization: Lord Shayn had been trained by Korriban’s inquisitors. Masters of the Force’s subtleties, expert infiltrators and interrogators.

_And assassins._

But if the Dark Council truly wished to depose him in such a manner, they most assuredly wouldn’t tell him about it, much less send the assassin under the guise of being his “bodyguard”.

“I humbly request clarification, my lord.” Kilran finally replied, taking the situation in at a glance, in less than a second’s worth of time.

“Lord Shayn is an anomaly among Sith.” Darth Decimus turned to look at Lord Shayn again, whose honey-gold gaze–tinted such a color by the power of the dark side–didn’t leave Kilran’s face, in all their unnerving intensity. “She–”

“ _She_  will speak for herself, my lord.” Lord Shayn held up a hand in interruption, and aside from an irritable glance, Darth Decimus  _let_  her. Curious. “I came to the Sith very late in my life, by most standards–I was not born to a Sith family, merely adopted into one when my strength in the Force was fully realized–and I do not tend to work well with others of my kind.”

“A vast understatement.” Darth Decimus sounded amused and annoyed in equal measure. “She has the power to achieve greatness, and yet none of the necessary ambition. She has requested assignment to the Empire’s front lines, and her ability and commitment are unquestionable. As the tension with the Republic approaches open hostility, you were deemed in need of a Sith subordinate, your first and last line of defense, as one of the most critical officers commanding a fleet for the glory of the Empire.”

A ‘Sith subordinate’ was a contradiction in terms for a variety of reasons. Any Sith, even an acolyte, was still technically considered to be above even Kilran himself in the Empire’s hierarchy. Sith only obeyed other Sith, and that was only until they possessed the strength and resources to destroy their masters. For her part, Lord Shayn’s gaze was still steady, giving nothing away, and Kilran knew this was, at best, a courtesy.

The decision had already been made. He was merely being allowed to request clarification on why.

“It will, of course, be my honor to have such a valued and powerful member of the Sith aboard my vessel.” Kilran bowed slightly. “She will be a treasured asset in our conquest of the Core Worlds.”

“Then go.” Darth Decimus made a gesture that was clearly a dismissal, but pinned Lord Shayn with his gaze as Kilran waited. “Lord Shayn, consider your family’s debt repaid.”

“It was never  _my_  family.” Lord Shayn retorted coldly. She tacked on, as if a mere afterthought, “My lord.”

There was a chilly silence between the two Sith for a heartbeat, then it passed. Kilran knew there was another layer of Sith politics here he was not privy to, but in truth did not mind that. With Sith business, it was often safer to be kept in the dark.

Still, he thought as they boarded the shuttle with their new passenger, he could not help some curiosity. It wasn’t every day an Imperial officer–even one of his rank–found themselves with a lord of the Sith at their beck and call. No matter what Darth Decimus’ explanation for handing Lord Shayn off to him was, he did not trust her, or her commitment.

And if she truly was under orders to usurp his command, well, there were ways to test that, too.

“Accommodations will be arranged for you after our next mission.” Kilran told Lord Shayn as the shuttle landed and they began the long walk to the bridge, Imperial soldiers and officers standing at attention until they both passed. “I trust that is soon enough?”

“Of course.” Lord Shayn replied, with all the emotional inflection of a droid. “I would like to hear the details of our mission when possible.”

 _Of course you would._  Kilran knew that if Lord Shayn was here to overtake his command, she would need an opportunity, and mid-mission would be the best time–in the chaos, no matter how much his men respected him, they would obey the word of a Sith over him, he had little doubt. It was far too ingrained in the Imperial mindset. “That can be arranged once the bridge crew has been informed of your arrival.” he told her. The tension between them was cold and nearly palpable, but his words were courteous and his tone measured, even inviting.

All a ploy, of course, but Kilran doubted Lord Shayn would be so easily swayed into accidentally revealing her plans. She did not seem the type to be susceptible to flattery and honeyed words.

Aboard the bridge, Captain Tiamus straightened. Steely gaze locking quickly on their Sith arrival before returning to him, she reported, “The ship is ready to depart to intercept the–”

“Thank you, Captain.” Kilran interrupted before she could finish saying  _where_  exactly the ship was going, and she narrowed her eyes briefly, gaze flickering between him and Lord Shayn, before nodding. “May I introduce Lord Shayn. She has been assigned as an advisor and bulwark for this vessel.”

“My lord.” Captain Tiamus bowed slightly at the waist. “An honor.”

“Bowing’s unnecessary, Captain.” Lord Shayn raised a placating hand with an empty smile. “I’m honored to be serving here.”

Accommodating, polite, professional…Lord Shayn was attempting to ingratiate herself with his crew by way of defying their expectations. Most lords of the Sith tended to be unforgiving and stern taskmasters–all the ones Kilran had worked with in the past had been, at least–and Lord Shayn defied those expectations, which was at least a mild surprise, judging by Captain Tiamus’ reaction.

“Sir?” Captain Tiamus got his attention again. “Shall I brief Lord Shayn on our upcoming mission?”

“Thank you, Captain, but I will brief Lord Shayn personally.” Kilran informed her, careful not to glance across at the lord in question–he doubted she was stupid, but she couldn’t outright accuse him of keeping things from her this early on. “Plot our course and I will handle it in the meanwhile.”

Captain Tiamus saluted sharply and turned to begin issuing orders to the rest of the crew. Kilran approached the holoterminal conference table and pressed a key to retrieve the briefing he’d originally prepared for Lieutenant Isric and Ironfist, his Mandalorian champion. “So, what’s this mission?” Lord Shayn asked, arms folded loosely over her torso.

“We are moving to intercept a Republic transport vessel, called the  _Esseles_.” Kilran began, bringing up a projection of the ship itself. “A Wanderer-class vessel, with minimal defense capabilities. We have a particular interest in one of the passengers aboard: Vyn Asara, an ‘ambassador’ for the Republic, who incites rebellion on Imperial-held worlds. She must be captured alive.”

“I see.” Lord Shayn leaned against the projection table, eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she took in the  _Esseles_ ’ schematics. “Where will I be most useful?”

“I beg your pardon?” Kilran feigned surprise, quite well, he thought, arching a single brow as Lord Shayn turned to face him.

“During the mission.” Lord Shayn mirrored his expression. “Where will I be deployed?”

“Deployment of troops–as well as their timing for deployment–has already been decided, my lord.” delivering bad news to any Sith was always a delicate affair, even if Lord Shayn seemed to be doing her best to appear unassuming and willing to take his orders. “Alterations to the plan now could prove disastrous.”

She looked displeased, he thought, but she didn’t protest. “Very well. I shall remain on the bridge in the meantime, just in case.”

After Lord Shayn took up position at one of the bridge’s viewports, Kilran strode to the other side of the bridge, where Captain Tiamus was addressing one of the navigators. She looked up at his approach. “Sir, I have some concerns.”

He gestured for her to walk with him, and they stopped at another viewport, parallel to the one Lord Shayn stood in front of. “I think I should like to hear them, though I have a feeling I know what they are about.”

“If a Sith has been assigned to this vessel, sir,” Captain Tiamus began quietly, “does that mean she’s here to take over the ship? The Fifth Fleet?”

“My orders said that Lord Shayn was assigned to this ship’s complement under my command, not over it.” Kilran replied, equally as cautious, unaware how far Lord Shayn’s hearing would stretch with the aid of the Force. “As my bodyguard and advisor. I am choosing to keep an eye on her for now, to verify that claim.”

Captain Tiamus nodded, then said, “Shall I arrange accommodations for Lord Shayn aboard the ship, sir?”

“Yes.” Kilran responded absently. “On the command deck. An identical configuration to mine. She may customize it as she wishes.”

Captain Tiamus’ surprise lasted only a split second before she secured her expression, but Kilran caught it. If he truly suspected Lord Shayn of being here to take over his command, offering her identical lodgings to his own might have seemed like rolling out the red carpet, so to speak. Conversely, however, if he gave Lord Shayn less-than-standard quarters, it would send a clear message of disrespect, and no matter what Lord Shayn might or might not have been sent here to do, she  _was_  worthy of respect in some regard.

Three hours passed. The bridge crew went about their tasks with hushed efficiency, and Captain Tiamus kept things orderly. Kilran rarely needed to interfere directly, except when confronted by an issue even Captain Tiamus wasn’t sure about, and this route was a minor and relatively secure one; he was left alone at the bridge’s upper deck, watching the bright lights of hyperspace rush past the ship’s viewports.

Discreetly, he watched Lord Shayn out of the corner of his eye. She stood at the same viewport as earlier, hands linked behind her back in a loose, relaxed position of alertness, an electroharp string overtuned and all but vibrating with silent tension. While Lord Shayn  _would_  have been a serious asset to deploy in his capture of the  _Esseles_ , he’d told her the truth about the timing of her arrival. It had been a test all the same, and thus far, she’d passed it.

“Grand Moff.”

 _Speak of the Void,_  he mused, turning as Lord Shayn approached. “What can I do for you, my lord?”

Lord Shayn waved a hand in a short, clipped gesture. “The honorific isn’t necessary. I’m not your superior here, Grand Moff. I was coming to inform you that the ship will drop out of hyperspace in ten minutes to engage the  _Esseles_.”

“Thank you for informing me.” was all Kilran said in response, and Lord Shayn didn’t feel the need to add anything else on after, but she didn’t return to her post at the bridge viewport, either.

In ten minutes, the viewport changed from the endless light-void of hyperspace to an endless view of stars, one eternity exchanged for another as the  _Esseles_  was picked up on the  _Glory_ ’s scanners, and began to open fire.

“Target the engines and weapons systems–immobilize the ship, but leave it as intact as possible.” Kilran ordered his weapons officer, who straightened in acknowledgement of his order before carrying it out. Turbolasers on the lower decks fired with deadly precision at the small vessel, and Lord Shayn sidled up closer to get a better view. “Lieutenant Isric,” Kilran said into his comlink, “you’re cleared to board with Squad Aurek.”

“Yes, sir.” came the lieutenant’s response, followed by silence.

Lord Shayn remained perfectly still and did not fidget, stoic and unyielding as marble. Ten minutes passed, twenty, and finally Kilran was forced to deploy Ironfist for the second offensive. He hadn’t truly expected Lieutenant Isric’s squad to capture the  _Esseles_  alone, but he’d rather have kept his strongest trusted defender here, aboard his ship.

“Your Mandalorian has not checked in for nearly an hour since claiming the bridge.” Lord Shayn remarked suddenly, just as Kilran pulled up the report to confirm the time. “I think we must assume things have gone badly.”

Kilran worked his jaw. It certainly did seem that way, but it grated against Kilran’s nerves to have Lord Shayn point it out at almost exactly the same time he realized it himself. “Perhaps.” he said slowly. “We must–”

“Sir!” Captain Tiamus called sharply from the navigator’s console. “We’ve been boarded. A Republic strike force is attempting to breach the reactor room and deactivate the tractor beam.”

He felt a hand grip his sleeve tightly, and he turned to look into Lord Shayn’s face. “Send me to deal with the boarders.”

Kilran jerked his arm free and retorted coolly, “Do you intend to give me orders, Lord Shayn?”

“No,” Lord Shayn snarled, “I’m  _advising_  you, which, I’d like to remind you, is what I was assigned here to do, that deploying me is the only course of action we could take to save as many lives as possible aboard this ship.”

“This ship,” he told her disdainfully, “has a full crew complement of Imperial marines and battle droids. No Republic strike force would make it through those lines.”

“You would really rather take that chance than send me?” Lord Shayn sounded disbelieving and enraged all at once, and if he was being honest with himself, it wasn’t the wisest course of action he’d ever taken. Sending Lord Shayn would be a surefire way to end the threat, but it could also invite additional threats, more direct ones, that he didn’t know he could defend against.

Apparently he took too long to answer, as Lord Shayn’s face abruptly cleared of all emotion and she made a single sharp hand gesture, palm flat and facing the deck.

The effect was instantaneous. Every crew member at their station suddenly collapsed to the bridge floor and lay still. Datapads landed with a clatter on the deck, a stray cup of caf went flying, and Kilran’s blaster was in his hand before he even comprehended the action, though she had just demonstrated with absolute clarity the depths of her power. Lord Shayn’s doublesaber flickered to life with a fiery orange glow a split second later, and she held it at the ready.

They stood like that for a moment, at a complete stalemate, with neither moving to attack the other. Kilran’s grip was unwavering, and Lord Shayn’s face as unreadable as ever. “I’m not looking for a fight,” Lord Shayn told him at last, strained, “but I need you to  _listen_  to me.”

“What have you done to my crew?” was the first thing out of Kilran’s mouth, but debatably the most important. Even against a ship as small as the  _Esseles_ , the  _Emperor’s Glory_  would only hold out so long with no one at the helm, especially if enemy boarders were in play.

“I put them to sleep for a few minutes. It takes a lot of energy.” and Lord Shayn’s face did look slightly more drained of color than it had only a few moments ago. “But hopefully, it’ll be long enough to get some points clear.”

“Put down your weapon.” he ordered.

“Put down yours.” Lord Shayn countered.

They stood glaring at one another for nearly a full ten seconds before they both backed off simultaneously. Kilran sighed as he attached his blaster to the holster on his thigh, rubbing his face in one hand.

He heard the sound of Lord Shayn’s doublesaber deactivating, and she, surprisingly enough, dropped it to the deck. “Listen to me.” she said again, more quietly this time. “Darth Decimus may have arranged for my deployment here, but I don’t report to him. I don’t report to any Sith in the Empire, technically speaking. I was never officially taken into the Sith Academy, never passed my trials in the traditional sense–though I did spend a considerable amount of time in the Academy for training purposes–and what I said earlier was true: I don’t work well with other Sith. I doubt I ever will. I’m not here to take over your command, or to kill you, or whatever other grotesque and politically messy disaster you’re thinking I’m here to cause.”

“All well and good, but what about the ‘family debt’ Darth Decimus mentioned?” Kilran challenged. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“ _That_  is none of your business.” Lord Shayn snapped, with more fire than he’d seen from her yet. “But suffice it to say that not many minor lords of the Sith have Dark Council members owe them favors, and we’ll leave it at that. No Sith with honor likes to leave a debt unpaid, and Dark Lords least of all. I’m not here to steal your command, Kilran,” she finished, using his name, he realized, for the first time, “I’m here to help you run it.”

They locked gazes for a few charged beats, Lord Shayn’s fiery gold eyes meeting his own, and Kilran made a split-second decision, spurred by everything he’d heard here and the unconscious crew members on his deck. “Find the boarders and oust them.”

Lord Shayn’s doublesaber was in her hands before his mouth closed again following the order, and she turned abruptly on her heel. “I’ll return shortly.”

As she reached the entrance the bridge, however, the ship’s deck rocked sharply enough to send Lord Shayn to her hands and knees, and Kilran braced himself on one of the consoles–several of the bridge crew began to stir, including Captain Tiamus, who looked confused for a moment before her gaze zeroed in on Lord Shayn. She opened her mouth with a look of abject fury on her face, but Kilran cut across it with a glare.

“That was the tractor beam generator.” Lord Shayn informed him flatly as she regained her balance. “Send anyone in that area of the ship to engineering and tell them to hold the line. I’ll reinforce them when I get there.”

Then she was gone, and Captain Tiamus gaped with shock. “I believe there were some misunderstandings about our resident Sith.” Kilran began slowly. “But we’ve reached an accord.”

“I hope you’re right, sir.” Captain Tiamus reached down to pull one of her ensigns up from where he fell after Lord Shayn’s misdirection. “We’ll get the  _Emperor’s Glory_  ready to depart the sector in a hurry if we need to.”

 _If Lord Shayn fails to stop the boarding party._  It went unsaid, but was understood. Several minutes went by before Kilran realized he didn’t have Lord Shayn’s holocom frequency or her imbedded comlink frequency, and had no way to get a mission report from her. Suddenly feeling like he’d walked right into a trap she’d set up for him, Kilran turned to bark an order at the operations officer when he turned to say, “Sir, we’re getting an incoming signal from Jenth Squad in engineering. Audio only.”

“Put it through.” linking his hands behind his back, Kilran listened as the bridge speakers crackled and then clicked as the line was linked to them.

_“This is Jenth Squad, pursuing the boarders. Some Sith calling herself Lord Shayn showed up and claimed she was here to reinforce us–she took off alone and we’re following her trail. Orders?”_

Kilran’s brow tightened.  _Leave her. Support her. Cut her down before she can threaten us._

“Follow her orders.” was what he finally said, and for the moment ignored the surprised lift of Captain Tiamus’ brows. “As ardently as you would any other Sith in our Empire.”

There was a barely noticeable pause, then the leader of Jenth Squad finally confirmed,  _“Yes, sir,”_  before the line cut out.

“Sir,” Captain Tiamus said as she sidled carefully up to him, “what  _did_  you and Lord Shayn talk about, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Kilran pressed a control to bring up the surveillance footage from engineering, trying to convince himself he wasn’t looking for Lord Shayn. “There is far more to her than anticipated. But more than anything, she appears desperate, and the desperate have a way of proving themselves useful one way or another.”

“Yes, sir.” Captain Tiamus stepped to the side again as the footage from engineering appeared, but Lord Shayn was nowhere to be found. Captain Tiamus pressed a control. “Jenth Squad, report.”

 _“Jenth Squad leader here,”_  came the original voice from the first transmission,  _“and we’re still on Lord Shayn’s trail. But she–”_  he cut himself off with a sound that was almost surprised.  _“There!”_

Hurriedly, Kilran switched surveillance feeds to get a better idea of what Jenth Squad was seeing. “The hangar, the main hangar,” Captain Tiamus told him as she pressed a finger to her ear-bound comlink, listening to reports around the ship. Kilran switched the feeds to the main hangar, and saw what he assumed was Jenth Squad rounding the corner.

And, at the end of the hangar, four Republic operatives–two of which were clearly carrying lightsabers–formed a guarded circle around Vyn Asara, the prisoner he craved. It was, by all accounts, a stalemate at the very best-case scenario.

But nowhere in the hangar did he see Lord Shayn.

“Jenth Squad,” Captain Tiamus began irritably, clearly drawing the same conclusions as him, “Do call in when you have an  _actual_  report to–”

“Wait.” Kilran pointed at the surveillance feed, at a small and distinct corner, where one of the Republic operatives–a trooper, whose rifle lay some distance away–had already been slain, a still-glowing lightsaber strike on his chestplate. “She’s been here.”

They watched in rapt silence, waiting for  _something_  to happen. Seconds ticked by on the monitor, and Kilran’s grip on the holotable tightened.

A flash of black and red caught his eye for a split second, and Lord Shayn appeared in an instant behind Jenth Squad, making a fist in the air. Vyn Asara flew through the air and landed at Lord Shayn’s feet–she leaped over the prone Twi’lek and in the space between one blink and the next, stood in the Republic squad’s midst. A whirling blow from her doublesaber brought another trooper down before the others could react, and both Jedi drew lightsabers.

Lord Shayn sent a vicious shock towards one, who was paralyzed for a few critical seconds as Lord Shayn dispatched the second Jedi operative with a flurry of parried strokes and a mauling strike through the chest. Darting around the first Jedi’s shoulder, she grabbed it and held him still as one side of her doublesaber emerged from his chest. Whirling into the air with a fierce kick, strengthened by the Force, she sent the last operative flying; he landed in a heap on the deck and lay still.

The hangar was quiet. Once again, the  _Emperor’s Glory_  was his, and so was the prisoner.

Lord Shayn turned over the bodies of the Republic squad with her boot, presumably to confirm they were dead, then approached who had to be Jenth Squad’s leader. She spoke to him, then the bridge comlink erupted in static again.  _“Jenth Squad leader, reporting on behalf of Lord Shayn. Vyn Asara has been secured and all hostiles eliminated. Orders?”_

He was momentarily at a loss for words. The  _Esseles_  might go free, but he had his prisoner. He didn’t realize he hadn’t been expecting Lord Shayn to succeed until this report, but he  _hadn’t_  been expecting it. “Have Lord Shayn bring the prisoner to the brig. I will meet her there.”

There was a brief pause, presumably as the message was relayed to Lord Shayn, then Kilran watched on the surveillance monitors as Lord Shayn turned to face one of the cameras directly and gave it a mock-salute. He didn’t know how she knew he was watching through it. Suppressing a sigh, he cut the surveillance feed and leaned back, scowling pensively.

_“Orders relayed, sir. Lord Shayn is bringing the prisoner to the brig now. We’ll begin cleanup on this deck. Jenth Squad out.”_

“Do you think we’ve perhaps been given a volatile time-bomb by the Dark Council, sir?” Captain Tiamus asked quietly, doubtlessly referring to Lord Shayn.

“She secured a vital asset to us that would have been lost without her intervention.” Kilran retorted absently, still thinking about the confrontation. “She’s earned proper respect.”

“Yes, sir. I spoke thoughtlessly.” Captain Tiamus tapped her ear-bound comlink again and said, “I’ll begin organizing repair and refit operations shortly, but we may have an emerging situation. I’ll keep you posted while you deal with the prisoner.”

Taking the necessary turbolifts to the brig, Kilran stalked in just in time for Lord Shayn to hand the prisoner–all but spitting with rage–off to several Imperial guardsmen. “Grand Moff,” she greeted him with a slight bow of her head, “I trust the mission was completed to your satisfaction.”

His gaze ventured to the Imperial guardsmen who were putting Vyn Asara in a holding cell pending their return to Dromund Kaas. Out of earshot, so long as he spoke quietly. He folded his arms over his chest loosely. “You are a dangerous person, I think.” he told her.

Her fire-orange eyes blinked once, slowly. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You are a dangerous person,” he told her again, lowering his voice further, “but I think you are a desperate one, as well. That presents its own dangers.”

She did not blink this time, and neither did he. “I never wanted a place in your power structure.” she finally said, her face as expressionless as when he’d first met her on Korriban’s orbital station. “But the Force didn’t exactly leave me a choice in that matter. So I was placed in a position where I had to find understanding and purpose in a world that does not suffer those who come to it later than birth, or childhood.”

“Am I to understand that you are here for…understanding?” Kilran arched a brow.

“No. I’m here to survive.” Lord Shayn’s voice was flat and almost disinterested but for the line of tension he could see running through her shoulders. “And being here is the surest way to do that. Mistrust me if you wish. It will gain you nothing but additional gray hairs.”

Kilran’s brow arched higher and he resisted the impulse to run a hand through his hair–still mostly black, flecked with the occasional silver–but before he could ask if Lord Shayn had been  _joking_  with him, of all things, she walked around him and departed the brig.

She had told him she was searching both for purpose and understanding, yet when he asked her if she thought she’d find understanding here, she had merely told him she was here to survive. The logical conclusion to draw from that was that Lord Shayn’s current purpose, at its core, was survival. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kilran could respect that.

 _“Sir,”_  Captain Tiamus’ urgent voice emerged from his comlink, and he began to stride rapidly back to the bridge, sensing that the ‘developing situation’ the captain mentioned earlier wasn’t quite as minor as previously thought,  _“we have an…unexpected development.”_

“Don’t keep me in suspense, Captain.” Kilran stepped into the lift that would bring him to the command deck, realizing once again he had no means of summoning Lord Shayn, before dismissing the notion. One successfully completed mission was not grounds for relying on Lord Shayn completely for assistance.

 _“The General has been located. A Republic vessel called the_ Brentaal Star  _is offering him refuge. It’s currently linked up with a full Republic fleet. We’re running down options to isolate it.”_

 _The General._  It almost felt like Life Day. A defector– _potential_  defector–would be another powerful weapon for the Republic to have. If they could deprive the Republic of both Vyn Asara  _and_  the General, they would be setting the Republic back months at least, strategy-wise. No matter how much they preached about the Treaty of Coruscant.

As soon as he entered the bridge, he told Captain Tiamus, “Set a course for Vaiken Spacedock. We have one potentially compromising prisoner to offload before we can consider taking on another.”

“Yes, sir.” she paused. “Shall I summon Lord Shayn?”

“No. Not yet.” he picked up his personal datapad, still open to Darth Decimus’ urgent summons to the Korriban system, and erased the message–even sent tracers to erase the routing codes so it couldn’t be traced to either of them. Darth Decimus had set things up for discretion, and so would he. “But do find a way to reach her should I change my mind.”

As Kilran looked out over the viewport and watched the view of the  _Esseles_ , one of its engines misfiring and the other struggling to compensate enough for a hyperspace jump, he considered the new arrival. Lord Shayn was not what he expected, and he hadn’t yet determined if that was good or bad.

One way or another, he had a feeling, having her aboard  _would_  be interesting.


End file.
